The Wedding Plans
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a revised version of The Jilliam Wedding Plans! Warning Spoilers if you haven't seen Season 8!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the Jilliam Wedding Plans story! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

…..

(At the Asylum in Julia's office)

Julia is at her desk amazed how William told Leslie to leave and never come back.

"William? I must say that was most surprising and more than a little impressive" she says as she approaches him seductively and grazes his tie.

"Sometimes one was apply to The Law of the Jungle" he says.

They both stare at each other and both laugh.

"Oh, William" she smiled

"Are you ok?" William asked

"Yes you got here, just in time. Thank you William."

"Anytime" he smiled

"So are you ready to go to dinner?" he asked

"Yes and during dinner we should begin to discuss the wedding plans, William."

"Yes I agree, we should"

"Can we just stop by my house first so I can freshen up?" Julia askes

"Of course."

They leave and share a carriage to her house, so she could change and freshen up. They arrive at her house and asked the carriage driver to stay here for 20 minutes. The driver said he would stay. Julia got out her keys and opened her door and called out for her maid.

"Eloise, I'm home."

Eloise came out of the living room with a duster in her hand.

"Oh I see we have a guest. Hello Detective."

William takes off his hat and holds it in his hands.

"Eloise, how are you?

"I'm good, yourself?"

"Very good." Replied William

"Do you want me to whip up something for you both?" asked Eloise

"Oh, no Eloise, the detective is taking me to dinner, I just came to get freshen up." Julia said

"Very good" Eloise said and went back to dusting.

Julia was about to head upstairs when she turned around.

"Oh William make yourself at home. I will be quick, and also where are we going to dinner?"

"Somewhere very special. Just dress casual." William said with a wink

"Ok" Julia responded with a smile

Julia comes back down in the same outfit she wore the night they got engaged.

"How do I look?" she asked

"Beautiful as usual" he smiled

"Why thank you detective" she grabs his hands and they kiss on the lips. A memory shot at them both when she said that before when she was still married to Darcy, and were so close to getting the divorce stuff done.

"So William, are you going to tell me now where were going to dinner?"

"Not just yet. I already gave the driver directions, and we should heading now before it gets too dark."

"Let's got then detective."

They walk out of her house arm in arm and get into the carriage and head to their destination. William tells Julia to close her eyes because they were almost at the destination. She closed her eyes and he helped her out of the carriage and helps her to the dinner spot.

"William how much longer?"

"Just a sec, ok stand right here and now open your eyes."

Julia opens her eyes and looks.

"William?"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it William. A picnic dinner at our spot."

"Yes, and Julia look at the tree." William says and points to the tree.

Julia looks and almost begins to cry. On the tree it has a heart with W.M. and J.O. carved into the bark.

"William it's perfect. Did you make PB&J sandwiches as well?"

"Sadly I didn't have the time."

"Oh" she said with disappointment

"So I asked Mrs. Kitchen and she made 2 sandwiches for both of us."

"Did you bring the Absinthe?" she asked

"Sadly I couldn't find any, so I bought a bottle of your favorite wine."

"How did you do all of this in such a short time? Also no one is around." She asked

"After Mrs. Kitchen made the sandwiches and I got the wine I asked the inspector to get George and Henry to shut down the park to the public just for us for a few hours." William said

"Oh can they see what we're doing?" she asked

"Oh no there 2 blocks away and are blocking people from entering in" he responded

They both sit down on the blanket.

"William I can't believe you did all of this."

"Well this is our spot. But also this is the spot where I realized I was in love with you and where we had our first kiss or should I say made out, and almost made love." He said with a smile

He got out the sandwiches and handed her one.

"We should make a toast." William said

"Yes"

"Two us?" he asked

"Two us" they pressed their sandwiches together and then ate them up.

William got out the wine and popped the cork. He then poured out some in a glass for himself and Julia.

"Another toast William?"

"Yes, too the future?" he asked

"Too the future." Julia said

They clink their glasses and sipped away the wine.

"Now the wedding plans William, for the guests, I asked some friends and family that came to my first wedding, but…" she looks down

"They already said no right, Julia?"

"Yes, their excuses were I have plans, can't make it, or they shunned me because they found out about the divorce and they believe we were having an affair. Even though I explained to them that Darcy set me free and all we did was kiss and walk arm in arm, but they always hung up on me."

"Julia we really made people believe we slept together when we stayed at the Queen's Hotel. Even though we didn't do anything but played dominoes and you slept in the bed and I on the floor." William said

"I really wish you slept in the bed with me, but you were honoring your principles, which makes me love you so much more." She says with a smile.

They kissed and continued drinking their wine.

"But William I was thinking about we should invite your father and brother Jasper, since they are the last of your blood relatives."

"Julia I haven't seen my father in 7 ½ years and how did you know Jasper was my half-brother?"

"You both look alike and have the same mannerisms and detective skills. Plus the inspector told me." She said with a giggle.

"Yes well I already called Harry and Jasper a week after we got engaged and they send their congratulations and money for us. Also Jasper can't leave home since he recently got married and his wife is expecting any day now."

"Oh really, Uncle William." She chuckles and takes a couple more sips of her wine.

William nodded

"What about Ruby? Julia can she make it to the wedding?"

"Sadly no, she really wanted to come but can't due to her new job in South America. But she sends her congratulations and something for me." Julia says and winks at William

"Oh what is this something for you?" William asks seductively

"You'll have to wait till our wedding night." She said against his lip and they kiss

They talked more about their wedding while drinking the wine for an hour. They discussed what guests they were planning to invite.

"William we definitely should invite all of the station house because they have been through this courtship all with us and are like a family to us."

"I agree Julia."

They continued drinking the wine which was almost done when William said "what's really disappointing is that this night is going to be over soon."

"Disappointed? Well we can't have that" she said and they both leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was so warm and gentle like their first kiss.

Before they both new it, they were taking each other's clothes off and were just in their undergarments when Julia came to her senses.

"Wi…ll…iam, William" she tried saying as he kissed her lips, neck and chin.

"William, we really need to slow down and think about what we're doing." She said looking at him

"I know what I am doing Julia and yes I brought protection." He said and kissed her again

"But William look at us, we still have 3 weeks till we marry. We waited nearly 8 years for this, I believe we can wait another 3 weeks."

"You're right Julia. I am so sorry" William said and got up began crying.

"William it's ok."

"No it isn't Julia, I took advantage of you."

"William the wine got to us again and you didn't take advantage of me."

"I just wanted to make this night special in OUR SPOT."

"You did William, it felt like our first date, but even more romantic cause were engaged. Now come here." She pulls him down.

"William look at me." She says while holding his head in her hands.

"All I want to do is kiss my fiancé in OUR SPOT." She said

"So do I" He leans in and kisses her.

They kissed for another hour and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to let you know this story will have 10 chapters! Enjoy!

…

(Station House #4)

William is sitting at his desk writing a report when there is a knock at the door. He looks up and sees Julia at the door.

"Julia?" he gets up and goes towards her.

"William, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

"I would love to, let me just finish this report."

"Of course, take your time."

William goes back to his desk and begins finishing the report. He then gets up and puts his hat on his head. "Shall we Julia?" he asks holding out his arm.

"We shall William."

They walked through town and begin to reminisce over the memories of their relationship from the time they first met to their first kiss to their engagement.

They walked through the park and sat down on the park bench.

"William?"

"Mhm" he responded

"I believe we need to discuss a wedding date."

"I believe you're right" William said

"So what day were you thinking, Julia?"

"Well I was thinking maybe May 27 or the 28th or the 29th" Julia said

"They all sound perfect dates, but do we have the trial to attend for your patient on the 27th?"

"Yes you're right William. So I guess May 29th will be the day I become Mrs. Murdoch." She leans in and kisses him.

"Indeed" William says and gives her another kiss.

"But William, where will we marry?"

"Well I maybe in the Brackenreid's backyard."

"Maybe, we'll just have to keep looking." Julia said

"Oh and William, do you want me to change my name?"

"How do you mean?"

"Instead of Julia Ogden maybe Julia Murdoch. So Dr. Murdoch?"

"That doesn't sound right Julia. How about when we marry we'll sign the marriage certificate with Julia Ogden-Murdoch, but you can remain Dr. Julia Ogden."

"I would love that thank you William." She leans in and gives him a kiss.

They continued talking when George came by. "Sir, Doctor" he said out of breath.

"What is it George?"

"A murder has happened."

"Oh ok, where George?" William asked

"124 Parker Street, but Dr. Grace is busy at the moment and the inspector was wondering…"

"I would love to help" Julia said getting up from the bench.

William got up as well and they walked arm and arm together.

On the way to the house, Julia kept on thinking what William said he would be fine to just get married in the Brackenreid's backyard.

But as a present from me, I would get permission from Father Clemence to see if we can marry in the church. I know William will love it and if I am going to marry him, I want to marry all of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! This one is called getting the church! Enjoy! BTW I am going to write 2 another stories about the point of views of William and Julia's during the fire part of the Season 10 premiere and the wedding proposal!

….

(Julia & Emily leaving a boutique)

"I can only imagine how excited you must be Julia. Where will the ceremony be held?" Emily asked

"I don't know, yet I suppose I've been putting off having to make that decision." Julia responded

"Why is that?"

"William would never say as much, but I know it would mean a great deal to him for us to many in the Catholic Church."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. But I worry that in granting him that I may be betraying my own values."

Emily gives Julia a don't know what to say look.

"Perhaps that's an issue I should leave to you and the detective. But I can offer to arrange a hen party, should you want one?" Emily said while they both walked.

"Perhaps not, considering how the last one we attended turned out."

"I completely understand. How about I treat you to some tea?"

"I would love that."

They walked to Minnie's Tea Room and enjoyed tea and scones and talked for an hour.

"Well I should be getting back to the morgue, want to come along and see the detective?"

"I am afraid I can't need to go deal with some personal matters."

"Ok see you later, Julia."

"Goodbye, Emily."

Emily goes back to the morgue, while Julia goes and sees Father Clemence.

Julia enters into the church and sits in one of the pews and looks at the stained glass window

paintings and gets a little disturbed by one that shows a man wimping another man. Julia closes

her eyes and takes a deep breath and opens her eyes and looks around again.

"You must be Dr. Ogden?" Julia heard someone coming and turns around.

"I'm Father Clemence, welcome."

Julia gets up and shakes hands with him and they walk around in the church.

"William's at peace in a way that I have never known him to be." Father Clemence said

"As I am" Julia responds

"Good" the Father says back

"Were very happy" Julia says with a smile

"I'm pleased for this opportunity to meet you. What brings you to my church?"

"I know that it would mean a great deal to William for us to marry in the church, but I'm not a Catholic. I'm here to ask if there's any way that I might grant him that gift?"

"That gift is not yours to grant, it's the churches."

Julia looks down and back up with a disappointed look.

"Yes, of course, I understand. Thank you for your time, Father Clemence."

Julia begins to walk away when the Father says

"I did not say that it couldn't be granted. However, William painted the picture to me of a resilient, determined woman. I'm surprised you give up so easily."

"I do want this, for William"

"Then if this is something you really want, I would like you to consider the following: Why is the belief of God important?"

Julia is stunned by the question and hesitates.

"Just think on it for a time." Father says and walks away with a smile

Julia looks back at him and doesn't know how to respond.

Julia leaves the church and begins to walk to the station. She enters into the building when a man

begins flirting with her.

"Just my luck" the man says

"Excuse me?" Julia asks

"Just as the most striking woman I have seen in all of Toronto enters the station, I'm leaving."

Julia looks down with flattery

"Ah, you must be Mr. Materson."

"Mm, you recognize me from the newspapers?" He says while showing off his gun.

Julia begins to feel a little uncomfortable

"no." she says with a uncomfortable smile "my husband-to-be spoke of you."

"Oh, where is the lucky man? I wouldn't allow you out of my sight."

Julia gives out a nervous laugh and looks over her shoulder to William with a smile and looks back at Bat, while he notices William talking with the inspector.

"Him?" Bat says with a why choose him look

"That surprises you?" Julia says with a smile

"Well, you're obviously a spirited woman and the detective is…"

"A gentleman?" Julia says as she interrupts Bat.

"Yes, very gentle indeed." Bat answers back

Julia gives him a fake smile as he leaves. _Oh thank goodness he's gone, what a ladies man._

 _couldn't stand him._ Julia thought and rolled her eyes.

Julia notices William coming over to her and she gives him a smile.

"Julia, thank you for coming."

"What is it, William?"

"Um, the inspector has brought to my attention that Mrs. Brackenreid would very much like to

be involved in planning of the wedding."

"Oh" Julia says and notices the inspector really smiling, which means it's a desperate situation.

"Oh…well perhaps…" she gets cut off by Higgins who comes in the station and says "there's a

robbery going on."

"Come on Murdoch, let's go."

"Right, sir, Julia will you think about it?"

"Yes, she can help."

"Thank you Julia, I'll see you later" he leans in and kisses her.

"Yes see you later."

The next day Julia heads back to the church to fight to grant for permission to marry in the

church.

Julia enters in the church and sees Father Clemence.

"Ah, Father may be talk?"

"Of course, follow me. Need to take these books upstairs."

They head upstairs and begin talking

"and have you considered what I asked of you, Dr. Ogden?"

"As a matter of fact, I have"

"And?"

"Tell me about the cruelty of God?" she says with determination

"Is God cruel?" the Father asks with confusion

"I treat diseases of the mind, people driven into madness by no fault of their own. When I

worked as a coroner, I saw the results of unspeakable violence."

"Not perpetrated by God." The Father says

"But permitted by God" Julia responded back

"God does not permit anything. God grants us life. What we do with that life, that's…that's up to

you and me."

"And what does it matter if I believe or not?"

"Because your eternal soul will never find peace unless you believe in the teachings of Christ.

Christ teaches love, Christ teaches forgiveness, Christ teaches joy."

"And fealty" Julia says

"Yes the church may try to teach fealty. Christ does not."

The Father than hands a bible to Julia, and walks away.

Julia then takes a deep breath and reads through it. The Father begins to head downstairs when

Julia asks "Father may I sit in the pew for a bit to lead and then think about it."

The Father smiles and says "of course take your time and when you come to decision, I'll make

my decision if you and William can marry in the church."

"Thank you Father."

Julia then heads to the pews and sits down and reads the bible. She reads for 2 hours when the

Father approaches and says "so Dr. Ogden have you come to a decision of Why the belief of God

is important?"

"Yes I think people need a comfort and peace that they have something to call upon if they need

a miracle or just to talk to other than a friend, family member or an animal."

"Very good Dr. Ogden. So do you believe in God?"

"I did when I was little, but I stopped believing after my mother died."

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Father. But I was baptized when I was a baby. That was something my mother

wanted for my sister and I, to be baptized in a church."

"Oh you were baptized. Well then you and William can marry in the church since your both

baptized."

"Really? That's so wonderful Father thank you."

"You're welcome Dr. Ogden."

Father begins to leave when Julia says "Father?"

"Yes"

"There is one thing I do sometimes is…I…"

"Yes go on"

"Swear you won't tell anyone, not even William."

"I swear"

"I pray sometimes. But the way I pray is I say Dear William's God."

"Really, well that is something."

"Maybe you do believe in God, but you just don't know it yet, Dr. Ogden" he says and walks

away.

William enters the church and takes off his hat and takes the holy water and dabs himself and

does the sign of the cross.

"Amen"

He begins walking toward the Father.

"Father Clemence"

"William"

"You asked to speak with me"

"I am so pleased that you have finally found someone in this world who is at the very least you

equal."

The Father moves to the side and William sees Julia sitting in a pew.

"Julia?" William says with a surprise

The Father leaves and William sits in the same pew as Julia.

"You certainly impressed Father Clemence." William says

"And he, I, William. He permitted our wedding to take place in the church." Julia says with a

smile.

William looks at her with a surprised and shocked look.

"Julia…I know your convictions, you don't have to do that for me."

"And now I better understand your convictions. Your faith is important to you William. And if

were to marry, I want to marry all of you."

William looks at her and begins to take it all in. He then leans in and kisses her.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I do right now, Julia."

"I feel the same way William. Your faith makes me love you even more than I thought possible."

They smile at each other and kiss again.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter enjoy!

…..

(The Asylum; Julia's office)

Julia is sitting at her desk writing a report when the phone rings.

(Ring, ring, ring)

Julia stops writing and answers the phone "hello, Dr. Julia Ogden's office"

"Julia, its William. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

"No, William, you didn't. Is there something I could do for you?"

"Uh, yes Julia, Mrs. Brackenreid was wondering what kind or color are the flowers going to be?"

"Oh, the flowers I completely forgot! I'm not sure William, I haven't checked the stores!"

"Julia, breath, relax. We still have 2 weeks till the wedding. How about this, I get off work at

6:00, I'll pick you up and we'll go to the flower shop and look at the flowers and then I'll treat

you to dinner at our favorite restaurant Alejandro."

"That sounds so wonderful William, thank you."

"No problem, oh there's been a murder, got to go Julia."

"Ok see you later, I love you."

"And I you, Julia."

Julia had just finished a report when she heard a knock at the door. She turns around and see her lovely fiancé in the doorway.

"William"

"Julia, we had a date remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Got distracted with a report, but it's finished."

"Good, good, so are you ready?"

"Yes just need to get my coat and hat."

"Of course"

"So how did the murder go, William?" Julia asked while putting on her coat and hat.

"We caught the guy with a full confession"

"Wow that was quick. So what happened?"

"The man found out his best friend was sleeping with his wife."

"Oh wow."

"How did he find out William?"

"He found out his wife is pregnant, and he can't have children."

"Oh, wow that must have hurt his male pride."

"It did indeed." William said

"So why can't the man father children?" Julia asked

"Oh, well let's just say the guy hurt his boys a lot."

"Oh, how so William? Or did he not tell you?"

"Oh he did. First he hurt his boys by getting it with a baseball bat and then he was made a bet

with his work buddies that he could walk along this plank that was between these two buildings.

The buildings were 50 feet high and when he was walking along one of his buddies sneezed and

that distracted him and he tripped and landed on the plank."

"Oh my." Julia laughs

"That got to hurt."

"Yes it did indeed."

"Well I am ready."

"Ok, which flower shop do you want to go to?"

"I'm not sure William? Oh um Miss Katie's Fabulous Bouquets"

"Ok, Let's go" William says and puts out his arm. They walk arm in arm and head to the

carriage. William tells the driver where there heading and they begin moving. William grabs

Julia's hand and caresses it.

"I can't believe in 2 weeks from today I'll be married to the love of my life."

"I feel the same William." William learns in and kisses her.

They arrive at the store and get out of the carriage and head in. Julia sees some beautiful

arrangement of roses, tulips and lilies.

"William what do you think of these flowers?"

"These are beautiful Julia, but they seem a bit bright colored. There all red and pink"

"I agree William."

Miss Katie greets them

"Hello Dr. Ogden"

"Julia please, Katie."

"That's Miss Katie to you, Dr. Ogden. What the hell are you doing here with him?"

"Miss Katie, seriously it has been 2 years since Darcy's death and I was innocent."

"But you were running around with him a low class detective who's catholic, shame on you.

They should have hung you anyway"

"Excuse me?" William said

"William let's go."

"Yes go and never come back."

William and Julia leave the store when William asks "Julia what was that all about?"

"Oh that. Miss Katie is a dear friend of Darcy's sister."

"Ah."

"Yes and she still hasn't forgiven me."

"I can see that. So is their flower shop, where the owner isn't mad at you?"

"Marie's Flower Shop."

"Ok let's go, Julia"

They walked to the flower shop. They enter the shop and see Marie arranging a bouquet's of

yellow roses. (Just like the ones she had for the wedding)

"William look at those flowers their perfect."

"Oh I didn't hear anyone come in, hello Julia."

"Hello Marie, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Detective William Murdoch."

"I heard so much about you Detective. You're even more handsome in person."

(William laughs nervously) "nice to meet you too."

"So what brings you to my shop?"

"Marie were here to buy flowers for our wedding" Julia said

"Oh yes I heard you two were getting married, congratulations."

"Thank you, Marie. I just noticed that beautiful arrangement of flowers you just made."

"Oh these yellow roses? Yes these just came in 2 days ago. Here smell them."

Julia sniffs them, so does William.

"Oh, William, their perfect for the wedding."

"When are you getting married?"

"In 2 weeks Marie" Julia responded "Oh a spring wedding! How lovely! Then I would definitely

recommend these flowers. How many will you need?"

"Oh um I haven't thought about that…um…let me see…bouquet…William needs a flower…"

Marie interrupts "how about I make sure there are extra flowers just in case."

"That sounds reasonable enough. What do you think Julia?"

"It sounds perfect, William?"

"How much Marie?" Julia asked

"Oh it's on me. Consider it as a wedding present from me."

"Oh no, we can't allow you do that for us Marie."

"Please, let me. I always wanted to see you get married. Also buying flowers from my shop

makes it even better."

"That is very kind of you Marie. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I'll have them ready for you on…what day is your wedding?"

"Oh it's on the 29th" William said

"Nice day to pick a wedding date. So I'll have the flowers ready by 2:00 on the 29th. How is that

for you?"

"That's perfect" said Julia

"I'll just put your order in right now."

"Are you sure you don't want us to pay for the flowers?" asked William

"I am sure"

"Thanks again Marie. We'll see you later"

William and Julia leave arm in arm and go to the restaurant for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Man it's been so long since I have updated, but school and having the flu got in the way! I absolutely love this season of Murdoch Mysteries the stories are amazing! Here's another chapter and it's called Making & Sending out the invitations! Oh btw this story will have 10 chapters!

…..

(William's Office)

Knock at the door.

"Julia" William gets up from his chair

"William, are you busy?"

"no, do you need something?"

"yes I got some samples of wedding invitations here. We need to pick one and write down the details of these ceremony and reception." Julia said and handed him the samples.

"Well there all beautiful, Julia"

"Yes they are William, but may I suggest this one?"

The one she picked was a cream color with yellow flowers on the border with lace.

"I just think this design is so beautiful. Especially with the flowers on the border."

"I agree Julia; this design is beautiful…just like you."

Julia smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss. They were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Sorry, sir, doctor, there's been a murder." George said

"right, thanks George."

"before you go, William wants to have dinner tonight at my place and make up the invitations?"

William takes her hands in his "that sounds wonderful Julia. Meet you at your house at 6:30?"

"sounds perfect William, see you later."

They kiss and William leaves to go to the murder scene. Julia goes back to the store to take back the samples and get the invites.

(Julia's House)

William arrived just in time and they both had a wonderful dinner.

"William, would you like to make up the invitations now?"

"sure"

Julia goes to her desk drawer and gets out the stuff to prepare and make the invites.

"here is the invites William, what do you think of them?"

William takes the invite from Julia and looks at it and reads what is says out loud.

"Please join us on this special day to witness the wedding of William Murdoch & Julia Ogden; at St. Francis Church, 126 Marble Street. Ceremony: 6:00 pm, reception to follow.

They look beautiful, Julia. How many did you get printed?"

"100"

"Julia we only have up to 90 guests on our list, why the extra 10?"

"Well I haven't told some of my family that we are engaged." Julia said looking down

"Why Julia? Do you feel guilty or…"

"Oh no, William not at all. I am just going to surprise them with the invite through the mail, so I won't get the lecture about me marrying you"

"I see so how many are done?" William asked

"There's 30 done already, but here all you have to do is glue the lace on the border and put them in the envelope and mail them."

"ok let's get these finished" William said

While working on the invites they discussed the murder that William went to investigate earlier. They finished all the invites within 2 hours. They had 3 piles, one for William's guest, one for Julia's guest and one pile for the station house.

"Want to mail these tonight, Julia? It's a beautiful night, maybe a walk to the park?"

"I would love to William but I have an early meeting with the doctor who's going to watch over my patients at the asylum while we are on our honeymoon."

"Ok Julia I understand." They kiss

"here William you can mail out your pile, and give out the station house's tomorrow." Julia says while handing him his pile of invites.

"What about your pile Julia?"

"Margaret is coming over tomorrow to discuss the wedding rehearsal and she said she will mail out my pile."

"ok, well I best be off." William says as he begins to get up from his seat.

"William want to stay for a while?" Julia asked as she gets up from her seat and seductively grabs his tie and kisses his neck

William swallowed hard but enjoyed the sensation "Oh Julia, you don't know how badly I want you; but remember I want to wait till our wedding night."

Julia stepped back "I know, I was testing you. I can't wait to marry you and have you all to myself." She said and kissed him this time on the lips.

"Same here Julia"

They kissed again and he took his pile on invites and left.

The next morning they handed and sent out the invitations. All the station already said they were coming. Only a few people were coming from the asylum. Some of Julia's family said they weren't coming because they were too "busy" to come. But Julia knew that wasn't the reason.

The next 3 days Julia got calls and all were insults that she was making the biggest of her life and that Julia told them all the biggest mistake she ever made was marrying Darcy.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter called Living Arrangements & Discussing Children!

Enjoy!

…..

(Julia's House)

Julia is at her desk in her living room, looking over the wedding plans. When there's a knock at the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"I'll get the door Doctor" said Eloise

"thank you, Eloise"

Eloise goes and opens the door, and looks to see William.

"ahh, Detective, welcome"

"thank you, Eloise, I came to see Julia"

"of course, come on in "

William comes in and removes his hat.

"she's in the living room, looking over the wedding plans"

"thank you"

William goes into the living room and sees Julia

"Julia"

Julia looks up from her desk.

"William…hi …um I was just going over the seating arrangements and making sure everyone gets food"

William laughs

"I see. Do you want to take a break and go for a walk?"

"I love to William, let me just get my coat"

Julia gets her coat and informs Eloise she was leaving.

William and Julia walk arm in arm through the park.

"what a beautiful afternoon"

"yes it is Julia"

"so William, what's on your mind?"

"how did you know Julia?"

"William I have known you for 8 years now. You rub your forehead when you're frustrated, anxious or nervous. So tell me what is troubling you?"

"Julia, after the wedding, where do you want to live?"

"oh that is what is troubling you?"

"yes and also us having a family?"

"William are you wondering if I want us to live at my house and if I still want children?"

William nodded

"well William, I talked to my broker and I'm selling my house. Also for the children, yes I would still love to have children, despite um…my past. I would still love to adopt a child or children."

"really, Julia? You want more than one child?" William asked with a smile

"yes 2 children" Julia said while smiling back

"but why 2 children…not that I am complaining. I would love to have more than one child"

"so the child we adopt won't be alone and have a sibling and playmate."

"I agree. Also I didn't realize you were selling your house?"

"oh, I just decided yesterday. Plus Eloise got another job that is closer to her home."

"I see…thank goodness."

"why William were you so concerned?"

"as a wedding gift, the inspector, Mrs. Brackenreid, George and the rest of the station got us a hotel suite for us to live in for a short time."

"William…I already know…Margaret called yesterday morning and told me."

William laughed "of course she did"

"William I think it's a wonderful idea."

"you do? Oh good, I was worried you would want us to live in your house. But now your selling no problem.

Julia nodded and chuckled

"But William we need to pick a place to have our wedding night" she says while seductively stroking his tie

"I already have a place…it's where we are going to live. The Windsor Hotel."

"what?" Julia asks with a smile

"on our wedding night we'll spent the night in the bridal suite and then when we come back from our honeymoon, we'll live in the hotel suite that is on the 3rd floor."

"William that's so wonderful. I wish we could go see the suite's now."

"we can Julia. Today the hotel is letting us see the suite's today only."

"really well let's go."

They walk arm in arm to the hotel and asked the reception to see the rooms. The desk clerk hands William the keys and they head up to the honeymoon suite first. They get to the door and William unlocks it and opens it.

"William look at his room, it's huge"

"yes and in less than a week, we'll be enjoying our wedding night together." William said seductively while wrapping his arms around Julia's waist

"yes I can't wait to have my way with you William" she said while caressing his tie

"same here Julia"

"now let's go see the suite, we'll be living in"

They lock the door and head down to the 3rd floor. They reach the suite and unlocked the door. Julia enters first. "William…it's…it's perfect. Who is staying in here right now?"

"this room has never been used."

"really? The hotel has been open for 10 years now?" she asks

"oh this room was a storage room, before everyone bought it for us as a wedding gift."

"In a week it will be our home" Julia said with tears in her eyes

"yes it is" William says and leans in for a kiss

"William, these colors and patterns, I love them. I always wanted these in my house, but Darcy wouldn't allow the colors. He thought they were too modern and not high class enough."

"I see, well Julia, you can decorate the suite however you want"

"really William?"

He nodded

She hugged him and gave him a kiss

"thank you William. I never thought I could love you even more than I do right now."

William smiled "I just want to make you happy"

"and you have William" she says while giving him another kiss "But how did you know what pattern or colors I wanted?"

"well the other day after I found out about the suite, I called your house and asked Eloise if you ever wanted to decorate a house what colors and patterns would you want and she told me the magazine you have been looking at for some time and luckily you booked marked the pages. So I bought the magazine and gave the hotel decorators the magazine of all the patterns and colors you liked."

Julia began tearing up again and gave him another kiss "thank you William for such a great surprise"

"your welcome Julia. We should start heading back downstairs"

"yes I should get back home, Margaret wants to see me about the final arrangements of the wedding"

They head back downstairs and got outside and said their goodbye's.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter it's called A Murdoch Family Heirloom! Enjoy!

…

(William's Office)

William is at his blackboard writing down an equation when there's a knock at the door.

(knock, knock, knock)

William turns around and sees that it's Julia. "Julia, what a pleasant surprise" he said with a smile.

"William, are you busy?"

"uh, no, do you need something?"

"oh no, I was wondering if you wanted some lunch" she says while placing a picnic basket on his work table.

"I would love to"

They empty the basket and enjoy a nice lunch and discuss William's latest case.

"So, William, what's with the equation?" Julia said looking at the blackboard

"oh it's for something I have been trying to make for the last month. But the speed and acceleration of the device is still too strong it could kill someone or something instantly."

"oh what is it you're making?'

"I don't really have a name for it yet, but it's sort of like a gun that shocks a person and stings their nerves, making the person unconscious for an hour."

"oh you should call it a sting or stung or nerve gun" she said with a smile

"maybe" William said with a smile

"William when do you move out of your boarding house?"

"tomorrow afternoon, I'll be staying with the inspector until the wedding."

"oh that's good. Do you have much packing because I could help you with that?"

"well not really. Even though I have lived there for the last 10 years. But I would love the company."

"great what time tomorrow?"

"I get off work at 2:00" William said

"perfect, I get off at 1:00" Julia said

They kiss and then pack up the basket. Julia kisses William goodbye and she leaves. William goes back to work on his equation.

William finishes off his equation and heads home. He arrives at his room at 7:00. He was still full still from his lunch with Julia, so he decides to have a shower and head to bed.

The next morning William wakes up and gets ready for work. He goes downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast he heads off to work.

He gets to the station and begins to fix the gun or what Julia called "stung gun." After he finished, he worked on some reports, when Brackenreid came in the office.

"Murdoch, what are you still doing here?"

"Sir?" William asked with confused look

"It's 2:30, Dr. Ogden just called and is waiting for you."

"oh Sir I lost track of time."

William grabs his hat and leaves.

Julia was waiting in the hall when she hears William coming.

"Julia, I am so sorry. God distracted at work."

"It's alright, William" she said with a smile

"So Julia shall we?" he said while unlocking his door.

"we shall"

They begin packing up his clothes, inventions and books in suitcases. Before they knew it they were finished with all the packing when they heard a knock on the door. They both turned around and saw a woman with a baby in her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry I was told this room was vacant?" she questioned nervously

"Oh it is I am just packing up." William said

"Ok good. My name is Martha and this little one is Beth"

"nice to meet you. I am Detective William Murdoch, and this is my fiancé Dr. Julia Ogden."

"nice to meet you."

"Well Julia let's get these suitcases out in the hall. Martha, do you need any help with your luggage? I saw you only brought only one suitcase."

"Oh no I have 2 more cases and a baby crib downstairs and I'll be alright. My brother is coming shortly to help me unpack."

"well good luck to you Martha and little Beth" said William

"thank you" said Martha

William and Julia got his cases out and downstairs when William thought he was forgetting something.

"Julia I need to go back to the room, I have a feeling I left something."

"no problem, I'll just get a cab."

"thank you" William said and headed back upstairs when Martha was in the hall holding a small brown box.

"Detective I believe these may or may not be yours? I found them behind the dresser." She said and handed William the box.

William opened the box and in it contained dangling pearl earrings. (the same ones Julia wore for their wedding)

"are these yours Detective?'

"yes they were my mother's. The only thing I have left of her."

"maybe you could give them to that lovely fiancé of yours."

"yes, thank you again Martha."

William heads back downstairs and sees the cab and Julia outside.

"William were you missing anything?"

"no just wanted to see the room I have lived in for the last 10 years one more time."

They got in the carriage and started to head to the Brackenreid's.

"Julia? Do you have any earrings for the wedding?"

"an odd question William, but no I don't. I'm still looking for some, why are you asking?"

"because I have some beautiful earrings right here" he said and opened the box

"William!" she said with a shock "there beautiful. Is this what you went back upstairs for?"

"yes, I had a feeling I left something and Martha found them behind the dresser."

"William where did you get these?"

"These earrings are a Murdoch Family Heirloom. Each bride entering into the Murdoch family has worn them on their wedding day."

"William did these belong to your mother?"

"yes…I thought I lost them, because I haven't seen them in 9 years and they were behind the dresser this whole time. So Julia Ogden will you do the honour of wearing these Murdoch pearl earrings for our wedding?"

"William Murdoch I would be honoured to wear these pearl earrings on our wedding.

They then kissed and before they knew it they were at the Brackenreid's


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is called where are you going on your honeymoon? Enjoy!

….

(Station House)

"Murdoch" said Brackenreid as Murdoch was walking to his office

"Sir?" Murdoch said while walking into Brackenreid's office

"You and Dr. Ogden are getting married in 5 days right?"

"yes, sir we are, why do you ask?" he asked with a confused look

"I just noticed you didn't take any time off for your honeymoon, me old mucker."

"oh well sir, I haven't discussed it with the doctor yet. But I am seeing her tonight for dinner, so I will ask her."

"ask her? Murdoch you're marrying Dr. Ogden…who's a real spitfire. Why don't you surprise her."

"surprise her sir?"

"don't tell her where you're going. Just have her pack the necessary needs." Brackenreid said with a wink

"But sir I don't know where to take her for the honeymoon?"

"well Murdoch, has she been mentioning any place she would like to go? Before Margaret and I got married, all she ever mentioned was she wanted to go to England. So I surprised her and we took a trip for 2 weeks and went to England."

"well sir, she has been mentioning about how she would love in the near future to see the Museum of Natural History and having a dinner at the restaurant Delmonico's in New York. She mentioned the idea to Darcy when they were married, but he wouldn't take her."

"why the bloody hell not?!"

"Darcy said it was inappropriate and not lady like for Julia, a high society woman to be interested in a place such as a museum."

"that's complete hogwash. I will tell you what Murdoch. I will extend your honeymoon from 5 days to 2 weeks in New York."

"Oh Sir I couldn't allow you do that for us."

"nonsense Murdoch. Take the doctor to New York. Take her to the bloody museum and restaurant and show her who the better man is."

"thank you, sir. I believe Julia will really appreciate it."

"yes she will and Murdoch."

"yes, sir?"

"it will show her how much you love her and listen to her."

"I believe your right, sir"


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter! It's called The Wedding Rehearsal! Enjoy!

…

(Station House #4)

William, Julia, George and Brackenreid are at George's discussing the latest case when George mentions their late to the rehearsal.

"follow the money. Crabtree dig into Mr. Thompson's business dealings."

"I will" Crabtree said nervously

"so what are you standing around for?"

"I believe were supposed to be at the rehearsal dinner"

Julia and William both gasp

"what time is it? Bloody hell!" said Brackenreid as he looked at Crabtree's pocket watch.

They all grabbed their belongings and headed out the door to the Brackenreids house.

They arrive at the house, Margaret, Emily and Father Clemence is already there and waiting.

Emily grabs George by the arm in a threatening way "where have you been? She's been driving me crazy."

"You're lucky I was able to get them here when I did"

"Margaret, sorry were late." Julia said

"oh, no, don't be silly. It's what rehearsals are all about. Detective"

"Mrs. Brackenreid"

Margaret approaches Brackenreid "Father Clemence has been waiting half an hour"

"I thought that's what rehearsals were all about."

She scoffs "don't try to be smart Thomas. It doesn't suit you."

Brackenreid throws back his head and sighs.

"alright, everyone Father Clemence doesn't have much time, so we'll get right to it. Detective, you will be at the front of the aisle with your best man. Who is your best man?"

"oh…I don…what does a best man do?" William asked nervously and embarrassed. He notices Julia looking down at the floor giggling.

"well traditionally…" Emily says but is interrupted

"he gives you the ring" Margaret said

"I have the ring" William said going through his pocket to find it

"well, pick a best man, give him the ring and he'll give it back to you."

William still nervous and confused looks at Brackenreid.

Brackenreid rolls his eyes and says "just do it."

"right…George" Williams says and turns to George, who's in complete shock

"if you would, please…" he says while handing George the ring.

"sir…" George says and looks at Emily and Julia with a smile

"Yes, of course…I'm honored sir. I won't let you down."

William continues to look on thinking " _what's the big deal George? It's just a ring you have to hold."_

"all right, very good, thank you"

"well, get up then with him. Go! UP UP! Excellent, now Dr. Grace"

"yes" Emily said looking annoyed

"as maid of honor, you are the first down the aisle. So you must start marching as the organist begins to play _The Wedding March_."

Emily gives her an are you kidding me look.

Margaret sighs with sadness and looks at Julia, "traditionally, this is the moment where the father of the bride takes your arm to lead you down the aisle"

As Margaret is saying this, Julia looks at William. He looks back at her with concern

"but seeing as your father has passed, you'll have to do it on your own."

Julia gets up with a determined look "actually I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me away inspector?"

"oh I would be honored" Brackenreid with a shock, pride look.

He begins walking towards Julia when Margaret stops him "no drinking before the wedding, then."

As everyone begins humming _Here comes the bride_ , George still continues admiring the ring.

Margaret tells Emily to step to the beat.

Brackenreid then says "she's done this before Margaret."

As he says that Julia looks at William with an embarrassed look.

"yes well done" said Margaret

"yes, I will take it from here. Before we continue, I will not be undergoing the traditional marriage mass as favor to Dr. Ogden"

Julia gave him a nod as a thank you and he nods back.

"I will say the requested scripture and then end with a prayer. Then we go into the vows."

William and Julia then look back at the Brackenreid's who were arguing.

"sorry" said Brackenreid

"I will ask you if you take your bride in sickness and in health, till death do you part and you will answer…"

"I do" William said with a smile

"and I will ask you the same and you will answer…"

"I do" Julia said

The Father said to George "and you will pass William the ring."

"oh, sir"

"thank you, George"

William and Julia got lost in the moment and thought they were officially married.

"and we'll leave that for tomorrow" said the Father

"oh right of course" William said

"I best hang on to that, sir."

"are you sure George?"

"of course I can sir…I am the best man after all" George said as he places the ring in his breast pocket.

After they were done with the rehearsal they all enjoyed dinner then went on to dessert.

William was in a corner by himself sipping a cup of tea when Julia comes over to him.

"William is something wrong?"

"uh…oh no Julia…I was just a little embarrassed that I didn't know what a best man was or did."

"Oh William, don't be. I understand this is the first wedding you have been in and attended."

"yes and the only wedding I will be the groom"

"yes and this will be my last wedding that I'll be the bride."

They kiss and smile at one another.

"Julia were you uncomfortable that Margaret mentioned your father passing?"

"I was not uncomfortable, just sad that he didn't live long enough to walk me down the aisle. I also wished Ruby would have been here. But I am happy that I asked the inspector. He's always been more like a father to me…to us William. William…I am surprised you picked George to be your best man."

"why Julia?"

"usually when the groom picks a best man…the man is either the groom's brother or best friend."

"well I do consider George a friend, like a best friend and I do love him as a brother."

"I know you do William. I love him like a brother too, and I love Emily like a sister."

"ok everyone it's time to settle in for the night" Margaret said

"thank you so much Margaret" Julia said

"yes, thank you again Mrs. Brackenreid" William said

"yes your very welcome."

"well I should get going" Julia said

"yes I better get to be, uh Mrs. Brackenreid, I am going to turn in."

"of course Detective, good night"

"good night and good night sir"

"good night Murdoch"

"and good night, detective"

"good night, doctor"

They then kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to upload but life got in the way! This chapter is called Remising the Past! Enjoy!

…..

(Brackenreid's House)

William kept tossing and turning in the guest bed. He was nervous about something that didn't know what. He decided to get up and go for a walk. He put his pants, shirt, vest and jacket on and grabbed his hat and headed downstairs.

(Julia's House)

Julia is finishing up her packing when she hears a rock hit the window, followed by another. She goes to the window and sees William in the yard and waves to him. He waves back and tells him she will unlock the door. She goes downstairs and meets him at the door, unaware she's in her nightgown and robe.

"William, come in"

"Julia" he said with a gulp look at her in the robe

Even though she is wearing a nightgown and robe, he can still see the shape of her body, which was making him aroused.

"it's late William. Is everything ok?"

"Julia, I just need to talk to you about something" he said rubbing his forehead

"ok?" Julia said with a confused but panic voice

"don't worry, Julia. It's not about the wedding…well more the wedding night"

"oh ok, come sit down" she said and leads him to the couch

"ok William talk"

"well Julia, cause you were married before…I am worried I won't be able to perform well, since I have never performed before"

"performed before what do…oh"

William nodded

"William have you never been sexually intimate with a woman before?"

William looks down in embarrassment and shakes his head

"I always assumed you have had sexual relations with Eliza, or Miss Weston, or Enid or Anna"

"Eliza wanted to wait till we were married since begin Catholic like me, she wanted to wait. Miss Weston did invite me to dinner and back to the "Music Academy" for entertainment, but I was engaged to Eliza. With Enid,…I don't know…I think I was trying to get over you…but couldn't. I just couldn't love Enid enough to be with her like that. With Anna, when I lost my memory we almost did but I called out your name, but I didn't know who you or who I was."

"But William, that time when the librarian was killed and Anna was back in town. The inspector knew you had dinner the night before with her, and you were 10 minutes late the next morning."

"the inspector assumed Anna and I did but I just couldn't"

"what do you mean?"

"well we had dinner, and began kissing and Anna started unbuttoning my shirt but I stopped her and said I walked her back to her room. Then I went back to my room and went to bed. The next morning I slept in late and Mrs. Kitchen woke me up, and informed me I had only 10 minutes before work began. So I had a quick shower and skipped breakfast and just headed to work."

Julia looked straight at him

"William didn't you want any of them? I mean did you desire any of them?"

"I lust for them, but only ever desired you Julia."

Julia began tearing up and kissed him.

"William I always wondered what you thought of my body when you saw me naked at the nude camp"

"I was surprised and tried to look away but…I had a fantasy Julia"

"fantasy…like what"

"I saw you and only you. No one else but you. I grabbed you and pushed you against the tree and we made love."

"Really? Wow…so you have fantasies too."

"what do you mean Julia?"

"I had a fantasy that time before I was married to Darcy, with the vampire case. When I grazed my neck…well I had a fantasy that you grabbed me and kissed me and placed me on the desk and unbutton my shirt. You removed your jacket and began kissing my neck, bosom and neck again. But the fantasy was interrupted when Darcy arrived"

"I see"

"and William, just so you know Darcy on our wedding night…well he was a virgin and was horrible. I thought throughout our marriage I assumed he would approve, but he was completely horrible."

"hmm"

"Darcy promised me so much in our marriage which never happened."

"like what"

"well I wanted to go to Paris for our honeymoon, but he wanted Italy. He said he would always support me, no matter what. But after he got the job as chairman he became a regular man who controls his wife."

William takes her hands in his hands.

"Julia I promise you I will support you in our marriage no matter the circumstances."

"I know you will William."

"Julia I often did wonder why you didn't sell Darcy's house when you has a great offer the first time?"

"I don't know William…Leslie showed up out of nowhere and I guess I felt so guilty for Darcy's death. I just couldn't say no to Leslie to let him stay at the house. He was very close to Darcy, they had always looked out for one another. But I found a journal Leslie kept hidden in a drawer that he was only staying to spy on me and inform his parents."

"Julia you have no reason to be guilty for Darcy's death. It was all James Gillies."

"I know, I don't feel guilty anymore. I feel free and so happy."

"That's good it suits you" he said and leans in and kisses her.

"William, I always did wonder when you were first fell in love with me and when you first lust for me?"

He grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"Julia, from the moment I saw you I loved you, but I lust for you when I asked you for the lung water."

"really?"

"yes…I was jealous of Dr. Tash and in my fantasy I said Julia and you looked at me with those blue eyes and said yes and we kissed which turned into a passionate make out."

"I remember that…you just stared at me with your gorgeous brown eyes and I wondered if you were going to kiss me. But William are you still jealous of Isaac?"

William nodded

"don't be William. He's just a friend, nothing else. Besides he's not interested in woman."

William looked at her with surprise.

"oh he's…"

"yes he's homosexual."

"I see" William said awkwardly

"Isaac told me William when he saw you; he thought you were quite handsome."

"Mmm"

"William remember when I was getting the divorce from Darcy and you came by to the asylum and said you would stand by me?"

"yes"

"when you said no matter what the church says I believe love, any love could be wrong."

"I remember, Julia. What about it?"

"did you mean that you believe two man and two women could love each other romantically?"

"I did" William said with a nod

"when you said that I was in complete shock. I never thought The Great Detective William Murdoch would say such a thing."

"well I really have grown and proud of it."

"you have grown William and more handsome."

"Julia you never said when you first were in love with me and first lust for me."

"oh um, well. The first day on the job the constable said you biked to the crime scene. So I rode in the carriage alone, and when I got out of the carriage the constable at the scene pointed to you and you were leaning down towards the body and your butt was sticking up and I got quite aroused by it. When I went up to you I just saw something in your eyes, your beautiful brown eyes. There was a sparkle in them and I thought you were the most gorgeous, handsomeness man I ever met. But when you introduced yourself and shook my hand I felt something that I never ever felt in my life."

"you know Julia…I felt the spark when we shook hands as well."

"really, William?"

"really, Julia"

They kiss

"William I already knew you were in love with me when Miss Pencil asked you what you thought of me."

"and what Julia?"

"my heart skipped a beat. Right then I knew I wasn't fooling myself when I thought you were in love with me. When you were always were."

"It was when I first saw your hair down Julia; I then realized I was head over in heels in love with you."

She began crying and grabbed his head and kissed him. He kissed back which turn into like their first kiss. Julia began tracing her fingers against his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt, when William stopped her.

"Julia, we have only one more night."

"I know, William. Just got lost in the moment."

"William one thing that has always been on my mind um…"

"what Julia" he said while pushing away a curl from her face.

"what was your reaction when you saw me in the red dress at the policeman ball?"

"oh, I was speechless when you came over I was expecting Darcy to come as well. But when we wasn't, I was so thrilled. To be honest I got a little aroused when I saw your bosom."

"well William, when I saw you in your tux, I was aroused." She said while tracing a finger against his neck

"but when you told me you were going to be a psychiatrist…I was thinking oh good for her. I always knew you were interested in that field. But also I knew you wanted to tell me something but was nervous to tell me."

"yes, I was William; when I told you Darcy and I parted and didn't expect you to just jump back into my arms. But I was really hoping you would. Plus I thought you would scold me for just separating from my spouse. But it was Darcy who decided on the separation, and I just followed my heart."

"Well, Julia when you told me you and Darcy parted I was thinking I shouldn't just jump but I was following my heart. It was my chance to get you back. When I kissed you, and the fireworks went off, I felt like we were the only people in the world."

Julia had tears in her eyes.

"well when you said you saw the future and it was me, I was shocked and knew despite your religious views, you still loved me and when you grabbed me and kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven. All I kept thinking was I am back with not just a colleague, lover, but with the love of my life and best friend in the whole world."

"Julia, you consider me as your best friend?"

She nodded "I do. I always thought Ruby was my best friend because she's my sister and the closest relationship I had, other than my mother. But she never had interest in science or medicine like you William."

William put his hand on her face and said "Julia I consider you not just my colleague, lover and love of my life but my best friend too. I feel like I can talk to you about anything not just science or medicine."

"I feel the same way William"

They kiss again when the clock chimed midnight.

"I should be getting back to the Brackenreid's"

"yes it is late, but thanks for stopping by to talk William. I am happy we are starting a clean slate before getting married."

"as am I, Julia."

They kiss and say goodnight to each other.


End file.
